Silver Twighlight: The Continuation of Silver
by JenFoxworth
Summary: After the adventures with the Chaotix team in the unknown world, Silver and Blaze now have a new life, once again in the land controlled by the flames of Iblis.
1. Chapter 1

Silver was struggling to hold the heavy piece of metal up with his powers, the weight of it bringing his mind to the limit. He and Blaze had been fighting Iblis again, and had beaten it back once more, but it had retaliated with one last move, knocking yet another building down. Silver had been so preoccupied with the flames, that he hadn't realized Blaze moving out of his protection range. A small part of a building had hit her and fell on her legs, trapping her, and when the building fell, she was unable to run.

Almost the entire structure was hovering over her, threatening to crush her if he let go. She concentrated, and a burst of flames came from her, and she was free. The white hedgehog let go of his hold, gasping at how much energy it had taken from him, as fighting Iblis had weakened him already.

Blaze came up to him, and he nodded when she asked if they should go back to the hideout. They had established the hideout when they had first met each other, though both of them were quite confused about the matter. They had no idea where either of them had come from, nor anything about their past. The only thing they remembered was waking up with the cat lying upon the hedgehog, when both of them were so young.

They had been terrified at this world, but working together, had been able to survive it, and help others as well. It was in meeting others that Silver found out who he was, though all of them seemed confused at why he was as young as he was. An elder however, figured it out for him, and told him how it had happened. Somehow, Silver had teleported by accident into another world, and in teleporting out of it with another, had become young and immature in his powers, and erased his memory.

This had surprised young Silver, being almost ten years old, or that's what he thought he was, when he found this out. So he and the purple cat had lived together, in this world of terror, and now, they were getting older and still hadn't defeated Iblis. It seemed nothing could.

They came to entrance to their hideout, Iblis had never gotten into it, not because the monster couldn't find it, but because it was protected. It was deep in the earth, close to an underground river, and because Iblis drew its heat and flames from the earth's core, the center of the planet was cold, and with water being as cold as ice but still flowing, kept the beast away. It was as if the planet's center was on the surface, creating a living Hell.

The hedgehog took her hand and they flew quickly through the tunnel with his powers. Coming to the main room, Silver sank down onto his couch, exhausted. It was old and falling apart, but then again, everything was. Blaze rested next to him, pulling a thick blanket over them both and laying her head on his shoulder.

They had no mechanical heater, those were only available in the mass shelters, so it was very cold. Though they hadn't known in their past life that they had loved each other, it didn't matter, because they loved each other now. The white hedgehog sighed, then put his arms around her as she snuggled closer.

"Someday Silver, someday we'll find a way to stop it." She whispered to him. He just sighed again.

"Everyday, it's the same. We fight, and it remains strong… I'm starting to wonder…" The cat lifted her head up, surprised. Then she smiled, she knew exactly what to do when he got in this mood. Blaze grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him down onto his back against the delapidated couch.

"What happened to the Silver of so long ago, the brave little hedgehog who said he would never give up? It doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll stop it, someday we WILL stop it." She said as she nuzzled his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled sadly.

"You always know how to…" He trailed off as she started kissing him, feeling her legs entwining around his under the blanket. She stopped and he looked into her bright yellow eyes, knowing exactly what she was starting. She purred against him as he started caressing her lovingly. 

The next morning, they got up off the couch and put on thick clothes, as they wanted to rest in the hideout for a day or two, to allow Silver's powers to restore to full strength. It sometimes got to below freezing when Iblis shifted more towards the other side of the planet.

"You know what Silver?" The white hedgehog grunted, and continued using his powers to move the couch over. "I love you." Silver dropped the couch unexpectedly and one of its legs broke, making it off-kilter. He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"You know, you always catch me off guard somehow. Now I'm going to have to tear the other legs off of it to make it even." The other legs came off with a snap, and he shook his head. "I know, I love you too." The cat sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Oh really? Come here then." Blaze said, tilting her head. The hedgehog sat next to her, his eyes wandering away as if he were preoccupied. "Sil-…!" The purple cat never finished her sentence, Silver had pressed himself down onto her, his face against her upper chest, his hands holding her parka down over her shoulders.

She gasped, then started to purr again. He did that a lot, acting as if he weren't paying attention when he was fully aware of what she was saying. He stopped nuzzling her and sat up, snickering.

"That's not funny…. Okay it was funny, so what..?!" said Blaze, who was putting her jacket back on. Silver stared at her, still laughing.

"That was a priceless face. When will you ever learn, I'm always listening?" He said. The cat rolled her eyes, then snuggled against him again.

"I know that you become stronger faster when I'm near you." She said. He smiled, then leaned against her.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Blaze, and you're right. I'm not sure why though." The white hedgehog watched her as she took the blanket out again and started unzipping her jacket. He frowned for a moment, wondering.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not just doing this to help you get strong again. I actually enjoy it when you touch me, when you, when you…." She trailed off as he laid on top of her again, having taken off his own clothes.

"That?" He asked. The cat pulled the blanket over them again when he shivered.

"More then that…" She whispered. The purple cat began moaning, her body starting to glow from feeling him and his powers. 

A couple hours later they stopped, freezing at the sound of rumbling. It was just a sound, but a couple minutes later they felt it. The female cat clutched at her lover, terrified. Had Iblis finally found a way to fight against the water? Silver took charge, knowing that even though Blaze was normally was fearless, this time she wasn't.

"Hurry, put these back on, we might have to run!" He said as he handed her a jacket and pants. She shook her head, regaining her headstrong appearance. Silver smiled then did the same. They had just managed to get their shoes on when the ceiling began to crumble, water spouting from the cracks and holes.

"The river's breaking through, that's all, it's not Iblis." He shouted in relief over the roaring water, picking up the cat and flying out of their escape tunnel.

They burst out into the hot darkness, and immediately started taking off their clothes. Blaze had grabbed her heat-repel jacket before they had left, and quickly put it on.

"Flames that burn or water that freezes, typical." The white hedgehog laughed. Losing the hideout from the river wasn't much of a problem, he had known that might happen eventually, Blaze had told him he had made it too close to the river in the first place. The telekinetic hedgehog would just make another, though it would take up a lot of his energy.

"A little bit farther this time, maybe it'll last longer." The cat said. "Yeah." Silver whispered. Sometimes he wondered if they should move back into one of the shelters, but then they wouldn't be able to help people be safe from the flames.

Sometimes, people had to go out into the upper world, and often times they would get caught. That's when Silver and Blaze would rescue them, but if they stayed in a shelter, they would have to follow rules, they wouldn't be allowed out as they pleased. Most likely not even once a month, and even that would be very restricted.

Silver jumped up and grabbed the cat again, floating up high, away from the ground where they had just been, now covered in flames.

"Close one." She said as they zipped away through the air. "Sorry, I had my mind on other things." He muttered. 

A few days later, they had a new hideout, still close to the river, but a bit farther then the other one.

"Silver, what's wrong? You've been so quiet the past few days. Are you sick or weak from using too much of your powers?" Blaze asked him, lying in his arms on the floor. They had talked to one of the shelters and gotten a few supplies, but not much, and there was hardly anything left over from the ancient times when Iblis did not exist. The couch before had been a lucky find, now all they had were some blankets and food.

"No, I'm fine." He said as she snuggled closer to him. She was so devoted to him, they were hardly ever apart, not just because he was afraid that Iblis would find her, but because the cat loved him. Silver loved her as well, often thinking about the times when he expressed it to her. He remembered how she kept moaning his name over and over again when he did this, and how she touched him back.

"Silver, what are you so worried about?" She asked him. How did she know everything, he wondered.

"Nothing, really." He muttered and closed his eyes. Blaze let it go, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was quiet when he got up. Blaze was still sleeping on the floor with the blanket over her, so he used his psychic powers to float as he moved around their new protective hide-out. He flew over towards the exit, and paused. The cat had always told him never to leave without her, but he really wanted some alone time. 'Not much, just a little.' He thought.

Once he was outside, he realized how quiet it was. Iblis was on the other side of the planet again, and with the absence of the bright flames, the hedgehog could see the stars. He flew up to the top of one of the dilapidated buildings and sat down, staring at them. It was rare that he got to see them; he was usually hiding from the destructive fires.

"They're so bright… And so many…" The white hedgehog wondered. Looking at them reminded him of Blaze, and the promise he had made her. "I'll destroy Iblis, no matter what!" 

It wasn't but ten minutes later when he felt the ground begin to rumble beneath him. The flames were returning. Silver sighed, and then headed back down into his 'home'. He looked for the purple cat, but she wasn't there.

"Blaze?" He called for her, but there was no answer. Then without warning something tackled him from behind.

"What did I tell you about going out alone?! At least tell me first!" Blaze yelled at him as they fell to the floor. She sat on top of his back, just behind his quills and refused to let him up.

"I know. If it makes you feel better, I couldn't think of anyone but you." He sighed.

"Oh really? Well, then I apologize." She got off of him, and he gave his quills a shake. Blaze came up to him and stroked them back into place, smiling as she looked into his almond-colored eyes. Silver moved closer to her, and brought his lips to hers. The cat gasped at first as his hands went behind her, it was rare for him to start something, usually it was she. They fell to the floor again, unable to stop.

"I love you so much, Blaze. I don't ever want to leave you…" Silver whispered, as his kissing became more passionate. The hedgehog wanted so much to express his love to her, to show her how much he cared. "If I ever lost you…" He broke off, forcing her beneath him and hovering over her on all fours. Blaze smiled, then pulled his body down on hers, bringing him into a long passionate kiss. 

The lavender cat awoke to find her lover still asleep, his arms still wrapped around her in his slumber. In all her life she had never had any one care so much about her, to love her has he did. All through the night he had voiced it and shown it to her, and she wondered what life had been like before they had met. She hadn't even remembered when they had, not technically.

Blaze lifted her head off his soft, furred chest for a moment to look at his face. 'He looks so peaceful like this.' She thought. The cat put her head back down, listening to his strong heartbeat. The white hedgehog sighed, and she looked up again to find his eyes open.

"Ready to get up yet?" She asked him a little slyly.

"With you I could stay here all day, but then we would never get anything done." He muttered. Blaze got up, taking the blanket with her and walking into the bathroom with it wrapped around her. Silver watched her go, then stood himself. He found his boots and gloves and put them on, then thought hard for a moment.

He could hear Blaze cleaning herself in the other room, and decided once again, that he wanted to be alone for a time. He picked up some stale bread and took it with him as he went up to the surface again.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was quiet as Silver laid down to rest in bed, alone. It had already been four nights since Blaze had left him, had completely disappeared from his life. He still was having difficulty comprehending what had happened, he couldn't believe she had died. For the past few days he had kept going over it again and again, trying to believe that she had survived some how, but he couldn't see anyway now that it was possible. Every night he was seeing her in his dreams, then waking up in the middle of it, unused to sleeping alone. It terrified him, knowing that he was going to have to live his life alone from now on. After a few more hours, he finally fell asleep, exhausted from crying.  
"Silver…" "Blaze? Blaze?! Where are you?!" Silver yelled into the darkness. "Where am I?" He said to himself, staring into the nothingness. It was dark everywhere, he couldn't even see where he was walking, or his hands in front of his face. "Silver…" The voice came again. "Blaze! Blaze!" The hedgehog screamed, the fear growing in him. He ran, even though he couldn't see. "I'm here, Silver… In your mind…" "What?!" He frantically ran in the darkness. Unable to locate the voice, he finally fell to his hands and knees, sobbing with his broken heart. The hedgehog just couldn't understand these dreams, having them everynight, was he going mad?  
Silver woke up, his fur soaked in sweat and his body still trembling. Why was this happening to him? "I don't understand… If it's her… How can it be?!" He screamed, his body glowing as his psychic powers became stronger with his emotions. The objects around him flew up into the air, smashing against the walls over and over again as his rage and sorrow were left uncontrolled. "Blaze… Why'd you have to leave me?!!" Finally, he collapsed again, and all went quiet. He was out of energy, and fell in slumber again.  
"Silver…" The hedgehog knew he was sleeping, and ignored the voice this time. "I'm still here Silver... Come find me…" It sounded so much like Blaze, but it couldn't be… "Silver, do you still love me?" Silver 'looked' up, sighing. "Yes. Blaze. I do." He replied. If this really was his lover he couldn't ignore her, even if she was just his mind going insane. Suddenly, she was there, but… She wasn't? Silver went to touch her, and his hand went through hers; she was an apperation? "Silver. Why haven't you been listening to me?" The white hedgehog stayed in his sitting position before her standing form. He looked down again. "Silver… I'll always be with you. Do you want to see me again, in life?" She asked. Silver stood up. "Yes! Please, I'll do anything to bring you back!" He stared at her glowing figure, desperate. "Then find… Shadow… Free him…"   
Silver opened his eyes, surprised to find that he was more relaxed from his waking then last time. It was then that he realized all the broken furniture around him. He had been lucky to find this abandoned hotel intact, though how it had survived Iblis' attack before he had no idea. Now that the flames were gone, people were slowly beginning to build lives, and establish a society. Silver shook his head, he hardly ever lost control like this, but that was because before Blaze had helped him with his emotions. The hedgehog sat up, trying to figure out what she had told him. Shadow… That's right… In the past, the black hedgehog had helped him, he was the ultimate lifeform. And in this future, he had been captured by the government because they believed he was Mephiles. "Okay, Blaze. I'll do it. I'll do anything…"  
It took Silver a while, but he did find the black hedgehog. He was in a containment chamber deep underground, in a old G.U.N. bunker. It took him even longer to figure out how to get it open, apparently it was shielded from his powers and required a code. But the machine for that was broken, so he had to hotwire it. Not having any clue about that sort of thing, it was days before he finally got it to work. It made a loud noise as it opened, as if an airlock were being released. Silver caught Shadow as he fell out, obviously still unconscious. He dragged him over and sat him up against the wall, and waited.  
After a few hours, Shadow's eyes slowly opened. Looking up, he saw Silver looking at him. "So, did you stop Iblis?" He asked. The white hedgehog blinked at him, then nodded. "Yes." Shadow looked around. "Thanks for letting me out. Where's the cat?" Silver looked away and stood up. The black hedgehog got up, his limbs shaking from not being used in so long. "She didn't survive?" Silver didn't like his tone, it was somewhat indifferent, but knew it was because his friend felt drugged from the gases from the chamber. The effects hadn't quite worn off yet, and even if they had, it was Shadow's personality to not show emotions easily. "She survived. That's part of the reason I'm here. She told me to find you, she… Said you would help me find her." Shadow stared at him, his face unchanged but vast confusion showing in his eyes.  
It took him a while to explain, but in the end Shadow understood. Somewhat. "I think I know why she told you this. During my time of conscious imprisonment, the scientists talked about different demensions, and how some psychic's minds can connect to them. It sounds like she's in one of these, and is using you to ask for help." Silver stared at him. "So… I'm not…?" Shadow shook his head. "No, she really is speaking to you." The white hedgehog was relieved to know that he wasn't crazy. "How did she know to have you tell me this though?" He wondered. The ultimate lifeform stood up and began walking out, Silver following him. "She knew that I would be around people researching those things, because I would be trapped in their prisons. I could hear everything, even if it was against my will to be there." "Where are we going?" Silver asked. "To find an old friend, who can help us."  
"Looks like a pile of junk." Silver said, as they came upon the remains of the robot. "The pile of junk's name is Omega. When we get him running again, he'll help find Blaze. He can detect what demesion she is in." Shadow told him with a glare, lifting the shut-down robot up. "Come on, we can work on him at my place." Silver said and led him off to the old hotel.  
"It would be nice to have Tails, for once." Shadow muttered as he and Silver attempted to make sense of the wired mess. "I have an idea, wait here." The white hedgehog said, jumping out of the window and floating to the ground. Shadow sat down on the couch, which Silver had recently flipped back over; it had been upside down when he'd got here. Silver ran off, his heart racing as it finally hit him. Blaze was still alive, and she was coming back! He ran about seven blocks down the scattered, dicapitated buildings until he reached a rather small structure that looked like it used to be a car shop. And it had been. There was a hand-made neon sign in the front that said 'Mech', and it flickered on and off from a short curcuit. When Silver entered, a fox was sitting behind the counter, balancing a screwdriver on his nose. He had a black bandana tied around his head, and wore ragged gray clothes that made his white fur and red eyes seem brighter. "Heya, Silv. Like my new place?" He asked, tossing the screwdriver up and catching it in his hand. "Yeah, it's nice. Listen. Scamp, I need you to fix something." The fox looked at him through his tinted glasses. "If it's one of those TV boxes, forget it. Turns out you need to have a station of some sort for those, like a radio. People keep asking me about them so I put had to put up a sign explaining why they won't work now." The hedgehog shook his head. "No, no! It's a robot. I found him and need to get him working again, he's completely shot. If anyone can fix him, it's you!" Silver told him. Scamp stared at him suspiciously. The fox had been a loner for a long time, he had once lived in a shelter in the time when Iblis was rampant, but had run away and lived underground like his friend because they had not understood his albino needs. He had to stay in the darkness, and when he went out, he wore a protective jacket he had made and goggles to protect his eyes. He had stayed with Silver and Blaze until they had started going after Iblis, trying to destroy it, then he left them and stayed underground, alone. "What's in it for me?" He asked. Silver realized he hadn't told him about Blaze yet. "You have something to trade?" The fox pried. The hedgehog thought for a moment, then realized that he pretty much now owned the entire hotel building, since he had been the first to find it since the destruction of Iblis. "Yes. I do. But you have to come with me first." Silver knew the basic's to bartering, he wanted the robot fixed first, it was all a matter of trust now. "You had better have something good. Fine. Let me tell my alarm before I leave." Scamp said, leaving Silver looking puzzled. The fox snapped his fingers, and a small rabbit with pink fur came out from the back. She was wearing black, and was somewhat well dressed, in her clothes weren't rags. "This is Candy. Candy, this is Silver. There is nothing better to protect your place from thieves, then another thief. Let's go." Scamp led Silver out, the hedgehog unnerved from Candy's strange stare. She hadn't said a word.  
Going down the street, the albino fox answered his friend's unspoken question. "Candy is a mute. She can't speak. She's psychic like you though. She's also been stealing since as long as she can remember. Survival of the fittest." He said. Silver nodded, he understood that. Seeing people walking about, though they were jittery and highly nervous, was strange for both of them. Some of the people couldn't quite believe that the flames had stopped, and thought that it would come back, so they were staying underground. But others were out and about taking the risks, and a rare few were dancing and singing.  
"You didn't tell me you had an entire hotel to yourself! Are you even having it protected?!" Scamp asked his friend, amazed at this rare find. The fox stopped in his tracks and Silver knew he had lost his main advantage now that he knew what he had. "I'll tell you what I want right now." He started. Silver rolled his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't ask for the entire building, but knowing he would have to give it up if asked. "I want to set up my shop here. I want a share of the building." The hedgehog smiled. He should have know that his friend wouldn't be that selfish, and he didn't really mind that. "Deal. I don't have a problem with it." He said, shaking the fox's hand. "You aren't going to ask Blaze about it first?" Silver's ears drooped, and he led the fox inside without an answer.   
"So, you want me to fix this? It's gonna take some time. I start on it once I get my stuff over here." Scamp had told them before leaving. Shadow had glared at the fox for some time, and Scamp had just smiled at him, thinking his dislike was humorous. "I like your friend there." Scamp had whispered to Silver just before he took off. "Well, he doesn't seem to like you. Please don't get him going, he's stronger then he looks. He dragged that robot here with ease, and it's three times his size, without psychic powers!" Silver had told him. Immediately when the fox was gone, the black hedgehog had shared his thoughts. "I don't like him. You can't see his eyes with those goggles on." Shadow said. Silver sighed, then walked to the door. "He'll be back, we're sharing the building so that he will fix Omega." "Where are you going?" The black hedgehog said. "Get us something to eat, I'm hoping there's a cook who's brave enough to come out." His friend replied.


End file.
